Le copain de ma meilleure amie
by Licious
Summary: Drago sort avec la meilleure amie d'Hermione mais il lui fait des avances. Va-t-elle accepter et tout cacher à son amie ou bien va-t-elle envoyer Drago au diable et aller tout raconter ?
1. Tu t'y prends mal

**Hello everybody ! Alors voici une nouvelle fanfic. Je sais, je sais, je devrais penser à en terminer au moins une avant d'en commencer une nouvelle mais l'idée a germé dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire =)**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling à part quelques uns qui sont ma propriété. Cette histoire ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7.**

**Je rappelle également que tout plagiat est interdit, etc.**

**J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire =D Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ana**

**

* * *

**

« 31 août 2001

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, 'Mione ou Hermi' pour les intimes, et j'ai 22 ans. Cela fait quelques années que mes amis et moi avons quitté Poudlard et que nous sommes enfin entrés dans la vie active. Après une formation magique, je suis devenue professeur de métamorphose dans mon ancienne école. C'est la deuxième année que j'enseigne et je vais te confier mes secrets les plus intimes tout au long de l'année. Pourquoi avoir un journal intime ? Pour y écrire les choses trop scandaleuses pour être racontées à une amie.

A bientôt, 'Mione. »

La jeune fille brune cessa d'écrire et se leva. Elle fit le tour de son bureau de professeur et rangea le petit carnet tout au fond de sa bibliothèque, où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il fallait que les professeurs soient présents à Poudlard un jour avant les élèves. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de la poche de son jeans et le relut avec affection.

« Mon amour,

Tu me manques déjà tellement, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au week-end pour te rendre une petite visite. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi à chaque instant.

Ton Ronald qui t'aime. »

Elle sourit et rangea la lettre dans un tiroir qui en contenait déjà un bon paquet. Depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de se lancer mais cela faisait quelques années qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Enfin du côté de Ron surtout. De son côté, Hermione l'avait beaucoup aimé au début, même trop, et cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Ron diminuaient. Elle l'aimait toujours, bien évidemment, mais moins qu'avant, et pas de la même façon. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux et cela semblait parfaitement convenir à Ron. Mais l'ancienne lionne avait quelques fois besoin de plus d'action.

Hermione décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit pour l'instant et de rendre visite à sa collègue et meilleure amie, Mary Miller, qui était professeur de Sortilèges. Le pauvre professeur Flitwick avait quitté le monde de la sorcellerie deux ans auparavant pour un repos éternel.

Hermione traversa quelques couloirs puis toqua à la porte du bureau de Mary. C'était une très jolie femme mais un peu petite. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns bien lisses et Hermione avait à chaque l'impression d'être brouillon lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté.

-'Mione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu t'es encore embellie pendant l'été ! Décidément l'amour te va bien !

-Mary, à toi aussi ! Quand aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer celui qui fait battre ton cœur depuis de nombreux mois maintenant ?

-Il vient ce week-end me rendre visite ! dit Mary avec un sourire d'adolescente amoureuse.

-Ron vient aussi, on pourrait aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais pour discuter.

-Oui c'est une idée, mais Drago n'aime pas beaucoup discuter si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

-Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? déglutit difficilement Hermione.

-Lui-même. Tu le connais ?

-Si je le connais ! Il m'a fait vivre un enfer durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Sale Sang-de-Bourbe et Castor Ambulant sont les paroles les plus gentilles qu'il m'ait jamais dites.

-Oh oui, il m'a dit qu'avant il n'était pas très gentils avec les né-moldus, s'excusa Mary. Mais il n'est plus comme ça tu sais Hermi, sinon je ne serais pas avec lui vu que je suis moi-même née de parents moldus.

Hermione soupira, elle espérait que Mary disait vrai et que Malefoy était devenu un peu plus civilisé avec le temps. Elle prit congé de son amie et retourna dans ses appartements pour se reposer avant la dure journée de la rentrée qui les attendait le lendemain.

« 1er septembre 2001

Cher journal,

Mary n'a pas cessé de me parler de Malefoy toute la journée ! Elle m'a dit qu'il était doux, attentionné, gentil, drôle,… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle parle de Malefoy ! Cet être arrogant et imbu de lui-même ne peut pas être devenu le parfait gentleman du jour au lendemain ! Bon d'accord, il a changé de camps avant la fin de la guerre et il n'a pas voulu tuer Dumbledore mais quand même ! Je n'y crois pas !

En ce qui concerne la rentrée, tout s'est très bien passé, le banquet de bienvenue était tout à fait succulent et j'ai hâte d'être demain matin pour rencontrer mes nouveaux élèves.

Ronald m'a encore envoyé une lettre enflammée, se plaignant que je n'avais pas répondu à la première. Je l'aime beaucoup mais je pense que c'est plutôt par habitude, il n'arrive plus à me faire grimper aux rideaux comme au début. Je dois être lassée…

A bientôt, 'Mione. »

Elle posa le carnet sur sa table de nuit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle avait hâte de voir ses nouveaux élèves et descendit petit-déjeuner de très bonne heure.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en croisant le demi-géant à la table des professeurs.

-Salut Hermione ! Effectivement, belle journée pour la reprise des cours, je pense que cette année mon programme est moins dangereux.

Hermione pouffa, Hagrid répétait ça chaque année. Il essayait de trouver des créatures moins dangereuses à enseigner et au final, elles se révélaient être encore plus féroces que celles de l'année d'avant.

La jeune femme remplit son assiette d'œufs et de bacon et engloutit son petit-déjeuner en une petite dizaine de minutes.

-Par Merlin, Hermione, respire sinon tu vas t'étouffer, rit Mary qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh, salut Mary ! En forme pour notre première journée de cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec les premières années aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment encore réfléchi en fait.

-Mais Mary ! Les cours commencent dans dix minutes et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas faire !

-Du calme 'Mione ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de toujours tout planifier ? Un petit peu d'impro de temps en temps n'a jamais tué personne.

Hermione resta bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas que son amie soit si calme alors qu'elle n'avait rien préparé. La cloche indiqua le début des cours et Mary souhaita bonne chance à Hermione tout en lui conseillant de ne pas trop se prendre la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent chacune vers leur classe respective.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la sienne, le calme régnait. Les premières années avaient l'air un peu effrayés, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. C'était une classe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Quelle manie de toujours mettre ces deux maisons ensemble en cours. Malgré le fait que la guerre soit finie depuis quelques années, les lions et les serpents ne s'entendaient toujours pas, chaque maison voulait être la meilleure de Poudlard.

-Hum, hum… commença Hermione d'un air gêné. Je suis le professeur Granger et je vais vous apprendre la métamorphose tout au long de vos études à Poudlard. Il faut savoir que la métamorphose est une partie de la magie plutôt compliquée. Une grande concentration est nécessaire à sa bonne réalisation. Par exemple… Cactus turnus, prononça-t-elle distinctement en pointant sa baguette sur le livre de l'élève qui était assis au premier banc.

Le livre s'était immédiatement changé en un joli cactus vert foncé recouvert d'une centaine d'épines vert clair.

Hermione prononça le contre-sort et le livre retrouva sa forme initiale.

-Voilà ce que vous serez capables de faire d'ici la fin de la semaine pour certains, et la fin du mois pour d'autres.

Elle laissa ses élèves s'exercer et à la fin du cours, pas un seul n'avait réussi à obtenir un maigre résultat. Seul un élève de Serpentard avait réussi à donner une couleur verdâtre à son bouquin.

Le reste de la journée, elle ne donnait pas cours donc elle ne profita pour aller se reposer. Au dîner, Mary lui raconta comment ses élèves avaient été émerveillés de la voir allumer une centaine de bougies d'un seul coup.

-'Mione tu aurais vu leurs yeux remplis d'admiration ! Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de spécial. Et les applaudissements alors, comme ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit rien, elle était un peu jalouse car Mary attirait la sympathie de tous les élèves alors qu'elle-même avait l'impression de les ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. L'année passée elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais elle avait l'impression que tout allait de travers depuis le début de l'été. D'abord ses sentiments envers Ron, maintenant son travail. Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon, elle donna son cours de métamorphose à des étudiants qui semblaient s'en fiche royalement et se demandait comment faire pour changer ça.

Le week-end arriva vite, voire trop. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Ron, être loin de lui quelques jours lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle aurait voulu avoir quelques jours de répit en plus.

-Mon Amour ! s'écria Ron en se jetant dans ses bras. Comme tu m'as manqué, ton sourire m'a manqué, ta voix m'a manqué, ton joli petit corps m'a manqué.

Et il l'embrassa avec fougue, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

-Salut Ron, dit-elle enfin quand il la laissa respirer.

-Si tu savais comme ma semaine a été vive en émotion ! A l'entrainement de mardi j'ai failli recevoir deux cognards en pleine tête. Et le match du lendemain, je ne te raconte pas ! J'ai bloqué des tirs que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de bloquer. Malheureusement notre attrapeur n'a pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or alors on a perdu. Mais tu as vu l'article dans la gazette, hein ? Tu as vu quand ils disent que j'aurais bien pu me rompre le cou quand j'ai arrêté le souaffle lancé par Knight en début de match. J'ai bien cru y passer ! Et aussi tu as vu…

« Et c'est reparti, pensa Hermione, il recommence son monologue. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de me demander comment s'est passée ma semaine à MOI ? »

Hermione lui souriait tandis qu'il lui racontait ses exploits au Quidditch. Ron ne faisait pas partie d'une équipe très connue, il jouait dans l'équipe locale après le travail mais ça le comblait de bonheur, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours un adolescent en pleine forme. Il suffisait que Hermione sourie et il pouvait passer des heures à en parler. Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille à chaque fois, pensant à ses cours pendant ce temps-là.

Mary arriva, elle proposa à Ron d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais dans la soirée et il accepta vivement.

-Comme ça me manque les Trois Balais ! Tu te souviens Hermi quand on y allait plus jeunes ? Les bonnes Bièraubeurres de Mme Rosmerta, Mm, quel délice !

Ils convinrent de se retrouver à 18h dans le hall d'entrée, comme cela ils pourraient aussi aller manger un morceau tous les quatre. Ron avait halluciné quand il avait appris que Mary sortait avec Drago Malefoy mais il ne s'indigna comme il l'aurait fait normalement parce qu'apparemment, d'après Ron, Drago est devenu quelqu'un de poli et de cool. Si Hermione avait dû mettre ces trois mots dans une phrase, elle aurait dit que Malefoy était tout sauf poli et cool mais elle ne dit rien et emmena Ron dans ses appartements.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur elle et la conduit vers le lit

-Comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Il commença à l'embrasser et Hermione lui rendit son baiser. Il entreprit de la déshabiller mais un rien énervait la jeune brunette et elle le trouvait horriblement maladroit aujourd'hui. Alors elle se déshabilla elle-même et recommença à embrasser son petit-ami. Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner puis il voulut descendre sur son corps mais toujours sujette à un énervement incompréhensible, Hermione trouvait ses baisers collants et baveux. Il se déshabilla également puis essaya d'exciter l'intimité de la jeune fille. Elle trouva ses gestes brusques et au moindre faux pas hurla :

-AÏE ! Ronald tu pourrais faire un peu plus doucement quand même ! Tu m'énerves, je n'ai plus envie !

Il bouda et se coucha dans le lit en signe de protestation. Elle l'observa, tout dans son corps l'énervait, de ses poils de nez jusqu'à ses ongles de pieds mal coupés, elle cherchait n'importe quel petit défaut physique pour se convaincre que c'était son corps et non lui en entier qui ne lui donnait plus envie.

Lorsque 17h30 sonna à l'horloge de la chambre d'Hermione, ils décidèrent de s'apprêter à sortir. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis que la jeune femme l'avait repoussé. Et c'était à ça qu'elle était habituée depuis quelques mois. Neuf fois sur dix elle n'avait pas envie de lui, alors elle provoquait une dispute et plusieurs heures de silence suivaient.

Mary était seule lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

-Comment ça va les amoureux ? Drago nous attend déjà aux Trois Balais. Dépêchons-nous, il me tarde de le revoir.

Et c'est en silence qu'ils parcoururent le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, ils remarquèrent directement Drago assis tout seul à une table de quatre et ils s'avancèrent vers lui.

-Drake ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! s'écria Mary en se jetant au coup de son petit-ami.

Hermione retint une grimace, cet étalage d'amour que faisait son amie lui faisait remonter son déjeuner. Elle vit que Malefoy non plus n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste par cette démonstration d'affection en public.

-Granger, salua-t-il poliment. Ron, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Depuis quand l'appelait-il Ron ? Et encore plus étonnant depuis quand lui serrait-il la main ?

Ron vit le regard interrogateur de sa copine et dit :

-Drago m'a procuré des places pour le match des Canons de Chudley alors qu'il était impossible d'en avoir.

Hermione comprit de suite. Le simple mot Quidditch mettait Ron dans tous ses états alors si on accompagnait ce mot de places c'était comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

La soirée se déroula gentiment. Hermione ne parlait qu'à Mary, quand elle n'était pas occupée à fourrer sa langue dans les profondeurs de la gorge de Malefoy, car elle était toujours en froid avec Ron et n'avait pas envie de parler à Drago. Pendant que les garçons parlaient Quidditch, Mary demanda discrètement à Hermione ce qui se passait avec Ron. La brune lui répondit Comme d'habitude et le rouquin entendit cette phrase, ce qui le mit hors de lui.

-Quoi comme d'habitude ? Comme d'habitude Ronald fait la tête ? Comme d'habitude il fait son cirque ? Comme d'habitude il ne pense qu'au sexe ? Moi je dirais plutôt comme d'habitude Hermione fait la prude ! Comme d'habitude elle n'a pas envie ! Comme d'habitude elle fait des reproches !

Et sur ce, il se leva, prêt à partir. Mary et Drago fixaient Hermione en se demandant ce qu'elle allait répliquer. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et sa colère explosa.

-Tu n'as qu'à mieux t'y prendre Ronald Weasley ! Je n'en peux rien si tu ne sais pas t'y prendre et si un gamin de quinze qui a vécu dans les bois toute sa vie saurait mieux s'y prendre que toi !

Ron ne répliqua rien mais il partit immédiatement du pub, rouge de colère, laissant Hermione face au jeune couple qui se demandait s'il fallait rire ou ne rien dire.

Mary opta pour la seconde option, tandis que Drago choisit la première. Il éclata d'un grand rire, ce qui fit se retourner tout le pub vers eux.

-Alors comme ça Weasley s'y prend comme un pied ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

-Ah c'est redevenu Weasley maintenant ? Ce n'est plus Ron ? questionna Hermione.

-Jalouse Granger ?

-Tu veux rire ! Je ne voudrais pas que mon prénom soit prononcé par tes lèvres arrogantes !

Et elle sortit également du pub, laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête. Furieuse, elle s'enferma dans ses appartements et fut soulagée de ne pas y trouver Ron. Cependant, il y avait une lettre.

« Chère Hermione,

Tu sais que je t'aime mais comprends que j'ai des besoins physiques à satisfaire avec toi. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis. Je retourne chez moi, je reviendrai pendant les vacances car on a beaucoup de matchs à jouer prochainement.

Avec tout mon amour, Ron. »

Hermione soupira et plaça la lettre dans le « tiroir à lettres » puis se prépara à aller dormir. Elle enfila un petit short noir ainsi qu'un débardeur gris à fines bretelles. Elle allait se glisser dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir la porte à…

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite et la regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu veux ma photo ?

-Granger, euh, c'est Mary qui m'a envoyé voir si tout allait bien et elle me force à m'excuser donc tu pourras lui dire que je l'ai fait sinon elle va faire la grève du sexe et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive.

Hermione eut un rictus.

-Huh ! Le grand Drago Malefoy qui vient s'excuser auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour ne pas que sa copine fasse la grève du sexe, c'est du joli.

-Pourrais-tu éviter d'employer cette injure s'il te plait, ça m'incommode, en et puis tant pis ! J'aurais essayé, elle m'a dit de m'excuser, pas que tu devais accepter.

Et il tourna le dos prêt à partir.

-Hey Malefoy ! Je suis désolée ok ? Je ne devrais pas ressortir de vieilles rancœurs d'étudiante après toutes ces années. J'accepte tes excuses et ne t'inquiète pas je le dirai à Mary comme ça tu n'auras pas à souffrir d'une grève du sexe. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Il lui sourit juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Elle resta sans voix. Drago Malefoy ? Lui sourire à elle ? Elle avait bien besoin d'aller se coucher. C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on glissait quelque chose sous sa porte. Elle y trouva un petit morceau de parchemin.

« Comme ton petit-ami n'assouvit pas tes désirs, il faudrait que quelqu'un s'en charge… »

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! =) Alors je continue ? J'arrête ? Je poste tout d'un coup ? J'arrête l'écriture ? Ah je plaisante ! Prochain chapitre bientôt =) N'hésitez pas à donner **

**votre avis. Bisous**


	2. Les femmes aiment le sexe

**Hello ! =) Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, contente que ça vous plaise. Ensuite, désolée j'ai mis longtemps à poster =( Mais voici le nouveau chapitre =P Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Une tignasse brune émergea des couvertures lentement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit incommodant à 6h du matin ?

La jeune fille vit une chouette au plumage noir de jais toquer sur la vitre avec son bec.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

-Ca va, ça va, je me lève !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre à l'oiseau qui reprit son envol dès que Hermione eut détaché la lettre de sa patte.

« Dans 1h au bord du lac.

D.M. »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à une heure aussi matinale et un dimanche qui plus est ! Ce type est vraiment cinglé !

Et elle replongea dans les couvertures pour y retrouver les bras de Morphée.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

-Ca ne doit pas être une chouette, se dit Hermione en émergeant des drapes pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

Elle vit qu'il était midi moins le quart et se résigna à aller ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté se trouvait un jeune homme blond qui fulminait.

-Granger ! Quand un Malefoy te demande d'être à une telle heure à tel endroit, tu te dois d'y être ! Personne n'a jamais osé me poser un lapin !

-Huh, du calme Malefoy, dit la jeune femme en baillant. Il faut être taré pour être réveillé à 6h du matin un dimanche ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir ?

-Ben… Ben… Tu as toujours été curieuse et eu un véritable don pour fouiner partout alors oui je me suis dit que tu allais te demander ce que je te voulais.

Hermione réprima un rire.

-Pas compliqué de deviner après le mot que tu as glissé sous ma porte avant-hier soir.

-Et bien non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, j'avais bu un verre d'hydromel en trop donc voilà. Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de ton aide Granger !

Hermione le scruta du regard. En quelques années, il avait attrapé un coup de vieux monstrueux. Il semblait déjà avoir la trentaine alors qu'il avait à peine 22 ans. Elle se demanda quels événements dans la vie de l'ancien serpentard avaient pu le faire vieillir à ce point. Ses traits étaient tirés comme s'il avait passé des mois à se battre contre une maladie. Mais cet air d'homme affirmé lui donnait du charme. En fait, c'était un très bel homme, avec ses traits fins et durs, ses sourcils froncés, attendant une réponse d'Hermione, et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, il avait enfin eu la bonne idée de les couper.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Mon aide ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon aide ? Je suis certainement la dernière personne sur cette terre à qui tu viendrais demander de l'aide.

-Granger, arrêtons ces enfantillages, tu veux. On n'a plus 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'humilité nécessaire pour reconnaitre que tu es une fille brillante qui peut se sortir de n'importe quelle situation délicate. Et je suis justement dans une situation délicate et je te demande de m'aider. S'il te plait…

-Ok Malefoy, rentre.

« 8 septembre 2001

Cher Journal,

Malefoy vient de sortir de mes appartements. Il est dans un sacré pétrin. Mary veut qu'il la demande en mariage. Il l'aime, d'après ce qu'il dit, mais il n'est pas encore prêt à s'engager de cette façon. Mary est ma meilleure amie mais je dois dire qu'elle se précipite un peu. Cela fait cinq ans que je suis avec Ron et nous n'habitons même pas ensemble. Mary fréquente Drago depuis quelques mois seulement et elle pense déjà que c'est l'homme de sa vie. Oui j'ai bien écrit Drago. Nous avons décidé de s'appeler par nos prénoms pour bien montrer que nous avons mûris et que nos rancœurs d'adolescents sont bien loin derrière. D'un côté, je comprends que Mary ait envie de se marier avec lui, il est charmant, posé et très intelligent. Oui je viens de dire ça de mon ancien meilleur ennemi, c'est fou ! Par contre, il est toujours très arrogant mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il suffit qu'il sourie pour qu'on oublie sa remarque. En mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de devenir une de ces filles toutes en guimauve du style de Lavande Brown. Je dois cesser de m'extasier devant Drago Malefoy ! Cependant, je n'arrête pas de penser au petit mot qu'il a glissé sous ma porte l'autre soir, je suis certaine qu'il n'avait pas trop bu et qu'il la fait tout à fait intentionnellement. Du moins je l'espère.

A très vite, Hermione. »

Hermione rangea son journal puis se décida à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle marchait tranquillement à travers les couloirs du château lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-'Mione ! Attends-moi ! cria Mary, un peu essoufflée.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ensemble. Elles rirent de bon cœur aux blagues de Hagrid. Soudain, le courrier arriva. Hermione avait reçu deux lettres et Mary une.

-C'est mon Drago ! dit la jeune prof de Sortilèges en se dépêchant d'ouvrir sa lettre.

Hermione sourit et entreprit d'ouvrir les siennes. La première venait de Ron :

« Ma chère Hermi,

Tu me manques beaucoup. Les matches de Quidditch se passent bien, j'aimerai que tu voies ça et que tu sois fière de moi.

Avec tout mon amour, Ron. »

Elle soupira, pas un « Je t'aime », pas un « Et toi comment vas-tu ? ». Ron sera toujours égoïste et ne changera jamais, il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Elle faillit recracher son jus d'orange lorsqu'elle lu la seconde lettre.

« Ce soir. 22h30. Tour d'astronomie. Pour ce que tu crois cette fois -). D.M. »

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac en vitesse pour ne pas que Mary la voit puis quitta la grande salle sans dire un mot. Elle était furieuse ! Furieuse qu'il ose ! Après l'avoir regardée dans les yeux et lui avoir dit qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie ! Il osait faire ça ! Elle avait l'intention d'aller à ce rendez-vous, mais pas pour se laisser manipuler par ce serpent de malheur, ah ça non ! Elle allait le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute !

Elle voulait tout raconter directement à Mary mais comment lui expliquer que son petit copain avait passé des heures dans la chambre d'Hermione à lui parler de ses doutes en ce qui concerne sa relation avec elle ? Mary ne comprendrait pas et croirait immédiatement qu'Hermione lui cache quelque chose. Et si Hermione lui montrait la lettre, Mary saurait qu'Hermione a eu envie un court instant de dire oui aux avances du beau blond. Quel dilemme ! Elle lui poserait un lapin, une fois encore. C'était la seule solution.

Hermione passa la matinée à la bibliothèque car elle ne donnait pas cours ce matin. Malgré toutes les années qu'elle y avait passées, ces hautes étagères pleines de livres la fascinaient toujours autant. Puis vint l'heure d'aller déjeuner, elle s'assit à côté de son amie, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, elle était un peu mal à l'aise de lui cacher la lettre de Drago.

-Quand est-ce que Ron vient te rendre visite ? questionna Mary.

-Pendant les vacances d'Halloween, pas avant. Car monsieur a beaucoup de matches de Quidditch apparemment.

-Ah d'accord… répondit son amie, visiblement triste qu'Hermione ne lui demande pas quand Drago viendrait.

-Et Malefoy, quand vient-il ? demanda-t-elle à contre cœur.

-Oh ! se réjouit la jeune prof de Sortilèges. Il viendra le week-end prochain ! Ce soir il a un dîner important au manoir avec le ministre de la magie. Il va surement avoir une dizaine de personnes comme employés.

Devant l'air fier de Mary, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sincèrement, malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinnement que Drago n'avait aucun dîner important ce soir-là.

L'après-midi passa très lentement. Hermione donna cours jusque 17h30 puis put enfin souffler à la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Le professeur de botanique, Jack Bing, racontait des blagues et tous les professeurs passaient une si bonne soirée qu'ils restèrent à table jusque 21h. Lorsqu'Hermione se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, elle fila dans ses appartements en s'excusant car elle avait encore son cours pour le lendemain à préparer.

Une fois rentrée, elle prit d'abord une longue douche qui lui fit énormément de bien. Elle enfila une petite nuisette noire toute simple et entreprit de préparer ses leçons. Il était déjà 22h et la fatigue venait la gagner petit à petit. Elle avait à peine fait un quart de son travail lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte. Elle traina des pieds pour aller ouvrir, maudissant la personne qui la dérangeait à cette heure tardive.

-Granger ! Tu m'as encore posé un lapin !

-Malefoy ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais le genre de filles à accourir dans tes bras au milieu de la nuit juste pour du sexe ?

-_Hermione, _dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom. Tu es tout sauf ce genre de filles-là. Cependant, tu es une femme, et une femme a autant de besoins sexuels qu'un homme même si elle ne le dit et ne le montre pas. Donc personne ne pourrait te blâmer de céder à la tentation. Et personne ne pourrait me blâmer de te céder quand tu es dans une tenue comme celle-là ! ajouta-t-il en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds dans sa petite nuisette noire.

Hermione scruta le visage du beau blond, des centaines de questions et d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, son cœur et son corps. Mais la raison reprit finalement le dessus.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes Malefoy.

-Comme tu voudras _Hermione_. Puis-je quand même te demander un baiser sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit ?

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et s'exécuta pour qu'il la laisse tranquillement finir ses leçons.

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

La jeune brune croisa le regard gris acier du beau blond et tout bascula dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Drago mit ses mains dans la nuque de la jeune fille, la fit reculer pour entrer et ferma la porte violemment avec son pied. Le claquement fit sursauter Hermione qui décolla ses lèvres un instant de celles de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait voir des remords dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais seul le désir animait le regard de la rouge et or. Il sourit à cette constatation et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Hermione le stoppa net et arracha brusquement son vêtement à Drago. Il grogna d'excitation et la poussa vers le lit. Il déboutonna son pantalon et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva en boxer devant la jeune femme. Il parcourut son corps de baisers sauvages qui la faisaient frissonner à chaque fois. Il lui enleva sa jolie nuisette et put enfin contempler son corps nu. Elle avait la peau douce et il crut qu'il allait mourir d'envie s'il ne la pénétrait pas immédiatement. Cependant, il prit son mal en patience et inséra doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper rendit Drago encore plus dur et à l'étroit dans son boxer alors il l'enleva car ça devenait douloureux. La jeune fille aperçut le membre bien droit et dur de son partenaire et l'attrapa de sa main droite. Elle commença par faire de lents mouvements de haut en bas puis accéléra pour procurer encore plus de plaisir au jeune homme. Leurs yeux brillaient de désir, ils n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose, que leurs corps d'unissent là et maintenant. Alors sans dire un mot, elle se coucha sur le dos et écarta doucement les jambes, il se plaça entre celles-ci et introduit son sexe dans celui de la jeune fille délicatement. Il fit de doux va-et-vient au début pour qu'elle s'habitue à la présence de son pénis en elle. Quand il sentit qu'elle en voulait plus, il accéléra la cadence et lui donna tout le plaisir qu'il put lui donner. Elle gémissait, laissant échapper quelques petits cris parfois, ses cheveux et ses seins se balançaient dans tous les sens. Il la contemplait avec admiration et désir. Quant à elle, elle essayait de garder le contact visuel avec son amant mais il lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses qu'elle était obligée de fermer les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait avoir un orgasme. Il accéléra alors encore le mouvement et ils atteignirent le septième ciel quasi-simultanément. Il s'effondra à côté d'elle, épuisé de cet effort physique mais tellement épanoui. Il la regarda, elle souriait. Elle était totalement apaisée, grâce à son ennemi de toujours, elle n'en revenait pas.

Ils recommencèrent ainsi plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Leur union sexuelle était comme fusionnelle. C'était comme si ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble depuis toujours, chacun devinait ce dont l'autre avait besoin et ils se satisfaisaient complètement. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vécu ça.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se questionna une demi-seconde sur le fait qu'une tête blonde sortait des draps à côté d'elle. Puis, elle retint un cri et se dépêcha de se doucher en silence et de filer donner ses cours qu'elle n'avait pas fini de préparer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, les élèves firent silence et attendirent ses consignes comme d'habitude. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune consigne à donner alors elle _improvisa_. Elle craignait la réaction de ses élèves mais elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Ils s'amusaient alors qu'elle leur apprenait quelque chose. Elle était très fière d'elle. Mais sa tête était ailleurs, elle pensait à la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée dans les bras d'un beau blond.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et elle était affamée car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre manger ce matin. Sa tête était encore pleine des souvenirs de cette nuit lorsqu'elle arriva à la grande salle et vit Mary lui faire un grand signe de la main. Mais dans son autre main se trouvait celle de Drago, l'homme qui venait de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit comme on ne lui avait jamais fait.

Hermione passa du blanc au vert pour terminer par être rouge pivoine et fit immédiatement demi tour pour rentrer à ses appartements, elle n'avait plus fort faim.

* * *

**Et voilààà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =) Et au fait, bonne année à tous et à toutes ^^ Des bisous. Ana**


End file.
